The primary objectives of the Animal/Surgical Core are as follows: 1. Provide veterinary care and oversight for all mice of the Program Project. 2. Provide technical support for all surgical procedures including: * liver perfusion with bile duct cannulation * intestinal perfusion with bile duct cannulation * thoracic lymph duct cannulation 3. Technical assistance for evaluation of aortic atherosclerosis extent and severity 4. Provide technical support for maintenance and care of mice used in breeding and experimental procedures. Description: The Animal Core provides services to all projects, as each project proposes to utilize mice as experimental models. Dr. Jeanne Wallace, Core Leader, will oversee the duties of this core to assure that all needed animal care is made readily available to each project. All aspects of surgery and postsurgical care will be coordinated through Dr. Wallace with the staff of the specific project involved and with the animal care staff of the Animal Resources Program. The surgical protocols to be used have been generated with the input of Dr. Rudel and Dr. Wallace and needed oversight is through their collaborative efforts. In addition to surgery, technical services provided by the core staff will include blood collection, routine health measurements including regular body weight measurements, quantitative fecal collections when required, and oversight of all breeding activities and housing needs in collaboration with the animal care staff. A technician familiar with the experimental protocols related to each project has been assigned by project, and this technical staff member will be responsible for the specific duties for that project. This group of technicians will benefit from interacting with Dr. Wallace and with other staff members to make the husbandry aspects of the entire program project more efficient. In many cases, the diets to be fed to the mice are made especially for the individual project, and the technical staff of the core will provide the liason function between the project, the diet kitchen, and the Diet Analysis laboratory that provides quality control assays, assuring timely delivery of diet.